


我和我舍友的故事

by Eholla



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eholla/pseuds/Eholla
Summary: 一个男生（我）喜欢上了同个宿舍的另一个男生低技术力&口胡标签看不懂就凭感觉填。。。email ：etr0.nb111@gmail.com
Relationships: Classmates (Miraculous Ladybug) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	我和我舍友的故事

其实我很喜欢他 我觉得他非常非常非常可爱

一开始就以”自己一个人睡太冷了我想让你给我暖床陪我睡吧balalbala“

把他骗到床上

其实他有些抗拒 认为两个人一起睡又热又挤还gaygay的 不过基本都会答应我

但是前几次我就只是睡个觉

并没有太多想法

第一次和他睡

迷迷糊糊我感觉到好像手被别人抓住了

他应该是睡着了

但是我当时突然喜欢上了这种感觉

就一直轻轻握着他的手。。。

之后跟他一起的时候也是这样但是我能感觉到后面几次我抓着他的手的时候他并没有睡着。。。

我觉得睡觉的时候最多抓着他的手，应该不会有其他不好的事情发生了吧。。

之后就出现了开头的场景。。。

但是他是那种对别人口水很排斥的人，之前有舍友吃了他刚泡好的一碗方便面，他直接不吃

而宿舍其他人分东西吃的时候基本上不会在意口水这一问题上

可想而知当时我的心情，我害怕因此而和他闹僵

第二天我趁旁边没人跟他说“我昨天晚上好像不小心做了一些不好的事情”

他说多大点事啊

当时想了想也是，下次和他一起睡时又是半夜醒来

发现我们俩的脸贴在一起。。。。

我急忙把头挪开，心想“还好没亲上去”

之后放假了

下学期我又要他陪我睡

好不容易才让他答应

然后

又是睡到半夜

又是发现我俩舌头居然又缠在一起啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

这次真的不敢跟他说 搞不好他会以为我是故意的

之后又一起睡了几次。。。。。

又发生类似的事情。。。。

前面的最多算意外。。。

之后有一次同床我问他 你能帮我挊吗

他很兴奋地（？？？）问 要怎么操作

完全不排斥（？？？）

然后他的手就摸了上来

然后不知道怎么就变成我帮他挊。。。。

他射了之后还得帮他清理。。。。。拿纸擦干净

睡觉之前我没忍住 就吻了他

他轻声笑了一下 并没有抗拒

然后两人舌吻了一会就睡了。。。。

下一次和他同床的时候

我想知道他是不是只是当时一时兴起才让我亲的

于是我就把头凑过去 用鼻尖蹭他的侧脸

蹭了一会后 他问“你是不是很想吻我”

我顿了一下（脑子瞬间不够用） 嗯了一声

然后他就亲了上来

伸舌头的那种

（捂脸）（捂脸）（捂脸）

之后每次同床

都会舌吻 还有帮他挊

他一直没有帮我挊过 嫌太久了手酸

一开始他会抓住我的手 十指相扣

然后他的嘴唇就会覆上来

他说我夺走了他的初吻

我回答说你也没抗拒啊你看你还伸舌头了呢

他就捶我 娇嗔道 太过分了 讨厌死了

我问他 为什么你那么在意别人的口水但还是会和我接吻

和我接吻但还是抗拒我吃过的东西

他说那不一样！！ 他说他也不知道为什么

我思考了很久还是没有得出来结论

其实并不是每次提出要和他同床都十分顺利。。。

一次在前几天都失败了之后好不容易才把他骗上床

停止亲吻后他突然问我你是不是等很久了

我嗯了一声

他抱着我 重复说 太过分了 太过分了

他想睡觉

往我侧脸用力怼了一吻 对我说”晚安！“

有一次我问他是不是很想要我帮他口

他突然很 害羞（？）

钻到我怀里说讨厌

我问他到底要不要给他口

他说主要是你得不介意

我说这么说你还是想我帮你口

他就又很 害羞（？）

又钻到我怀里说讨厌

然后我就

咳咳

他快射的时候一直按着我的头。。。

本来没什么动作的突然就往我嘴里抽插

（捂脸）

稍微补充一下

一次我和他一起

当晚本来没有怎么折腾

然后半梦半醒的时候他贴到我耳边湿漉漉地说

“我忍不住了 你用嘴帮我接一下好不好”

我说不要 用手帮你还行用嘴就算了

他说没有纸

最后我还是开了一包纸 用手帮他解决一下

我朝他耳边吹气

他把头转过来吻我

唇齿相交

互相啃咬了几分钟

亲了我脸颊

弄得我满脸口水

。。。。。。。

其实这样我们挺尴尬的

他在班里算是比较受欢迎的那种类型

平时对他好的女生也不少。。。。。

我们现在的关系应该怎么定义？？？？？？？？？

（虽然说我很想上他）

而且我也挺矛盾的

真的很想和他一起啊

但是这样并不会有什么好的结果

也许我们只是因为觉得刺激才会这么做

我跟他说 如果你不愿意和我一起睡 那我以后就不这么要求了

他犹豫了一会 说他不知道

之前我问过他以后天天给我暖床好不好

他说 别人会说我们的

舍友怎么想我不清楚

他们不知道我们一起睡都在干嘛

陷入纠结。。。。

五月份

我找他睡觉

想亲他

他转过头来

说 最后一次了 然后吻了上来

我有点失落

问他之前有没有快感

他说没有 每次都很痛

我只好说 那我以后不来你床上了

没多久我就回自己床上去了

之后我找了个女朋友

告诉了她我和他的故事

她她她她居然去找他求证

俩人就站在走廊上谈了半节晚修。。。

回宿舍我问他你居然能和她说那么久

他说毕竟你都跟她说了 好好在一起


End file.
